Goodbye Sasuke
by Kakashi002
Summary: A mysterious man named Haku shows up in the leaf village. Why is he here and what does he want? How is sasuke involved? What can sakura do to help?
1. Goodbye

Two months before the Naruto Shippuden series began, Sasuke was still in the Hidden Leaf Village. Him and Sakura just so happen to be on a date when a mysterious person walked through the village. Sasuke seems him to be a bit to suspicious so he decides to follow him out of the village. Sakura doesn't want her date to end so she follows Sasuke. Once she sees this person stop, as well as sasuke, she stops. But then......................

"I'm sorry Sakura" says Sasuke.

"What are you talking about Sasuke?" said Sakura.

"It's time Sasuke" said the mysterious person. "My name is Haku. I will finally achieve my dream of destroying the hidden leaf village."

"Now!" said Haku.

All of a sudden Sakura was ambushed by a group of ninja.

"How could you do this Sasuke?!" said Sakura.

"............................" nothing came from Sasuke.

* * *

"Now prepare to die!!!" said Haku.

As Haku tried to cut Sakura with his giant guillotine sword, he was stopped by Sasuke.

"I can't let you do that" said Sasuke.

"Are you betraying me Sasuke?" said Haku "No matter. You will just have to die with everyone else."

"I'd like to see you try!" said Sasuke.

3 to 4 hours later.....................

"I'm impressed that you could defeat all of my people, but....................." Haku performed some hand signs.

_Forbidden Jutsu Seal Destruction!_

"That's Orochimaru's jutsu!" said Sasuke

Sakura thought she was done for but Sasuke jumped in the way.

"Fools to the very end. No matter how much you try to resist you can't win. I've already sent tons of people, along with the help of the akatsuki, to the leaf village. You can't win." said Haku

All of a sudden a big explosion came from the village. Everything was destroyed.

"Sakura we can't win." said Sasuke "Only you can save us now."

"What?! How can I save us?! The entire leaf village was destroyed!" said Sakura

"There is one way. Unfortunately I'm to weak to go with you." said Sasuke

"What?! Go where?!" asked Sakura

Before Sakura knew it Sasuke was doing hand signs.

_Forbidden Jutsu Seal of Time!_

A portal opened and Sakura was being pulled in.

"What is this?!" said Sakura

"You will now go to the past and undo the future. Only you can save us now. Goodbye Sakura." said Sasuke giving her one last kiss goodbye.

"Goodbye Sasuke!!!!!"


	2. In the past

"...............where...........am................I................."

"Hello. Are you ok?" a strange boy walked up to Sakura.

"Who are you?"asked Sakura.

"My name is Ukah. What's your name?"

"Sakura. My name is Sakura."

"What are you just lying aroung for? Your going to miss the festival!" said Ukah.

"What festival?" asked Sakura.

"You must not be from around here are you?" said Ukah.

"I guess you could say that." said Sakura.

"Well let's go!!!" said Ukah with excitement.

While Sakura and her new freind Ukah were at the festival, they saw Neji and Hinata.

"Neji,Hinata, what are you doing here?" asked Sakura.

"You don't think we would miss the festival do you?" said Neji "By the way, Sasuke was looking for you at the memorial stone."

"Sasuke" Sakura was lost in thought.

"Well I guess I'll go to the memorial stone then." said Sakura.

Moments later Sakura was at the memorial stone but no sign of Sasuke. Then someone came from out of the trees.

"You actually came. How foolish." Sakura couldn't see who said that.

"Is that you Sasuke?" said Sakura.

"That was some forbidden jutsu Sasuke used on you. Wasen't easy getting through."

"You're?!" said Sakura in a sence of fear.

"Yes. I'm Haku. I won't let you change the future!!!"

Haku was instantly in front of Sakura jabbing a kunia into her stomach. As she, lay there bleeding, helpless, people in the village fill her charkra dropping dramatically. Just as Haku decides to finish her off, he was hit by what seemed to be air.

"8 Trigrams Air Palms!!!" Neji attacked him again and again.

"You pest!"

_Fire Style Fireball Jutsu_

"Neji!!!!" yelled Sakura.

"Now for you!!!" said Haku

But before he could attack............

_Earth Style Raging Boulders Jutsu_

Haku is hit with giant boulders. Sakura looks to see who could have used such as jutsu. She is suprised to see who it is.

"Don't hurt my friend!"

"Ukah!" said Sakura.

"So it's you." said Haku.

"What?! How do you know who I am?!" asked Ukah.

"Back when I was a child, I changed my name. When I got older I wanted a new name to start my life over. My name was...............................Ukah!!!!!!!!!!" said Haku.

"!" both Sakura and Ukah were speechless.

"So you are me?" Ukah said "Then I know just how to defeat you."

"Ukah" said Sakura

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I have to do this. If I don't exsist in the past then I can't exsist in the future right." sid Ukah.

"You wouldn't!" threatened Haku

Ukah took out a kunai knife.

"Sakura. Once I weaken him deliever the final blow." said Ukah. "Now!!!!!!!!!!"

Ukah jabbed the kunai knife into his chest.

"Forgive me...........Ukah." Sakura used her super strength and charged in at Haku, hitting him, and killing him. Sakura suddenly began to glow. A portal opened and pulled Sakura in. Before she knew it she was back in her own time.


End file.
